


After Barcelona

by jaekayelle



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-01
Updated: 2012-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-04 15:26:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaekayelle/pseuds/jaekayelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A phone call after the 2012 Barcelona Open.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Barcelona

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely a work of fiction. No assumptions are made as to how these people live their lives.

“'Lo?” Rafa picked up his cell phone upside down, without looking first to see who was calling. 

“Nice trophy. Very big and shiny.”

Rafa turned the phone around the proper way. “Rogelio,” he said happily. “I hope you call.” 

“Congratulations. David made you work for some of it, though.”

“Is good player, no?”

“He is a very good player, but today you are better.”

“Just today?”

“Well,” Roger teased, making Rafa smile even more. 

“Say it.”

“So demanding.”

“Rogi...”

“Okay. You are always a great player. No question.”

“No. Just good. You are great. You are best ever.”

“And you are always good for my ego, but we need to work on yours. Your record on clay is fantastic, Rafa. You should be proud of it. And winning Monte Carlo eight times? Brilliant!” 

“Sure. But you are better always.”

“We can argue about it in person. See you in Madrid?”

“Of course. I wait for you in hotel room.”

“Keep the wine chilled and the bed warm, okay?”

“For sure.” Rafa thought about how the public was certain there was a break in their friendship. The gossips said he used to have an _interes romantico_ in Roger, but now they were not even speaking to one another. If only they knew the reality of it. Better they didn't. This way their relationship was private. It was theirs.

“Rafa.” 

“Si?”

“I will regain number two ranking.” 

Grinning hugely he replied, “I win Madrid, Rome and Roland Garros.”

He heard Roger's quiet laughter. “You think so?”

“Sure. I give you Gerry Weber Open.”

“That's very generous of you,” Roger said seriously, but then he ruined it by laughing again.

“Yes.”

“I've missed seeing you this month,” Roger told him.

“Miss you, too. But we see each other next week.”

:”I can't wait.” 

“I can't wait more,” Rafa deliberately mangled the sentiment. 

Roger countered with, “I can't wait more than you,” making Rafa giggle uncontrollably. Then, even though he heard the call end, he said, "Amele, Rogi.”

 

# end


End file.
